


One Last Night

by hunters_retreat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dean In Love, Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Incest, M/M, Sam Leaves for Stanford, Song fic, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-07
Updated: 2009-08-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5362328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  Sam wants one last thing before he leaves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Night

  
“Dean…”

 

 

As bad as the fight with their father had gone, Sam hadn’t anticipated the hurt look on Dean’s face when he’d broke the news.  Dad had gone off though, stormed out for some bar and left Dean to sort him out.  Now though, Dean’s shoulders were tense, hands braced on the window sill and head bowed in defeat.  He hated it more than anything else, that Dean considered this his loss.    

 

 

“Just…”  Words never worked on Dean, so he put a hand on his brother’s shoulder.  Dean didn’t move but instead of the strong steady breath Sam expected, he felt the slight shudder that meant Dean was hiding his tears.  Sam dropped his hand and wrapped it around his waist, wrapping himself around Dean, his forehead resting on the back of his brother’s neck. 

 

 

“Tonight Dean.”  He whispered and though he and Dean had ended this thing a year before he couldn’t help but touch, but want and need to have something more before it was out of reach.

 

 

“Sammy.”  His voice was deep, lower than normal, buried desire forcing its way through.  Dean’s hands didn’t move from the window, but he pressed his body back into Sam’s.

 

 

“Yeah Dean, I’m here.  I’m still here.”

 

 

Dean moved quickly and Sam found himself against the wall, Dean’s lips brushing his.  Sam leaned into it, opened his mouth to Dean’s tongue as he licked his way deeper. 

 

 

Dean pressed his way into the V of Sam’s legs and gripped his hips while Sam bunched the back of his shirt in his hands.  God, he missed this, the passion his brother inspired.  Over a year and he could still remember every curve and mark of Dean’s body. 

 

 

He didn’t know how he’d given this up, how they’d ever been able to stay apart and reclaim the brotherly bond that had been swallowed by desire and he didn’t know how he’d do it again, but for tonight he could have it. 

 

 

They stripped each other quickly, mouths parting only when necessary and then Sam was pushing against Dean until he was moving back towards the bed.  Dean went down and Sam crawled on top of him, letting his body rest firmly against Dean’s. “God Dean…”

 

 

He didn’t finish because Dean was suddenly covering his mouth again but the tone of the moan was surrender and Sam felt elated at the thought of being inside his big brother.  He didn’t waste time then, didn’t want Dean to suddenly remember why this was happening tonight.  He moved away from Dean’s mouth and began kissing his way down Dean’s chest, sucking on his nipples lightly before moving lower and taking his brother into his mouth. 

 

 

One of Dean’s hands came up to Sam’s head, fingers intertwining with hair, guiding but not forcing.  He felt the other hand bump into his shoulder and he didn’t need to look to know that Dean had grabbed the lube out of the drawer.  Sam opened it absently, coating his fingers but never stopping the suction on his brother’s cock.  When he pressed the first finger in his brother groaned and he knew with a sting of bitter passion that no one else had been with him like this. 

 

 

He worked Dean slow and steady, alternating between sucking him and stroking him, but never quite to the edge of orgasm.  When he was begging Sam for more, he pulled his fingers out and slicked himself up.

 

 

When he slid inside Dean’s body he stopped, only a breath away, and kissed Dean hard.  There was too much to say and not enough words in the world, not even at Stanford.  Instead he moved inside his brother, showing him in action what he could not find otherwise.

 

 

It only took a few strokes with Sam inside him for Dean to come and Sam followed him quickly over the edge.  When Sam pulled out, he lay down on his stomach and Dean turned over onto his side.  He pulled Dean closer and was surprised when he allowed it.

 

 

“This doesn’t have to change anything Dean.”  He whispered.

 

 

Dean gave a bitter laugh but didn’t turn to look at him.  “It changes everything Sam.  I… you don’t…”  He wasn’t making sense, but Sam understood anyway.  “It needs to change things Sam.  You don’t want this and Stanford will help you get what you do want.”

 

 

“I want this.”

 

 

Dean pulled up then, throwing his feet over the beds edge.  “Yeah Sammy, I know what you want and it’s not the same as what I want.  I need this to change everything.”

 

 

Sam pulled him back, he knew without a doubt that what Dean wanted more than anything was for him to say it wasn’t true.  Only it was.  Sam enjoyed being with Dean, loved the sex and the camaraderie they shared because of it.  Dean didn’t do things with half a heart though and that’s where the problem was.  Dean was in love with him, and by the time he’d figured it out, they’d stopped.  Now, he wanted the rights to this again, wanted to know that Dean would always be there.  It was selfish and not what Dean wanted though so he had to let it go.  For now.    

 

 

“Yeah,” He kissed the back of Dean’s neck.  “Okay.”

 

 

Dean turned to face him then, like Sam’s dubious consent was something he’d needed before he could look him in the eye.  “I’ll drive you to the bus stop in the morning.”

 

 

“You don’t need to Dean.”

 

 

“I know, but I’m going to.”

 

 

Sam nodded.  “Thank you.”

 

 

“The ride’s not that big a deal.”

 

 

“No, but this is.”          

 

 

“Sam… it’s not.”

 

 

“Yeah Dean it is.  It’s… just…. One more night.”

 

 

Dean cupped his face then kissed him lightly.  “One last night.”

 

 

He hoped it wasn’t.  Hoped that everything would work itself out in the end, but now he had Dean in his arms and their Dad was out.  If it was going to be their last night, he was going to make it last.

        

 

**Author's Note:**

> written for the [](http://rockin-the-80s.livejournal.com/profile)[rockin_the_80s](http://rockin-the-80s.livejournal.com/) challenge back in Feb. For Phil Collin's One More Night. Beta'd by [](http://lhyiar.livejournal.com/profile)[lhyiar](http://lhyiar.livejournal.com/) back in the day :P


End file.
